Vicki
Vicki Cooper is student currently attending Greendale Community College where she majors in dance. Oftentimes, she finds herself ignored by her peers as she has a tendency to blend into the background. If pushed too far, she will occasionally get angry and fight back. She has recently started to become more assertive and has become a recognizable face around campus, thanks in large part to her relationship with her boyfriend Neil. She first appears in the Season Two episode "Intro to Political Science" and continues to make cameos throughout the rest of the series . She is portrayed by Danielle Kaplowitz. Character history When Vice President Biden decides to visit Greendale on his tour of community colleges, a quick election is set up in order to determine the student body president. Whoever wins will have the honor of greeting him along with the Dean when he arrives. Vicki decides to become a candidate alongside Leonard, Magnitude, Garrett, Jeff, Annie and Pierce. Vicki is repeatedly insulted by Pierce until she finally drops out of the race. Pierce then reveals the only reason he decided to run was to get back at her for not lending him a pencil. Vicki had enough of Pierce's harrassment and lends him a pencil by jabbing him in the face with one . Later, Vicki takes an acting class. When asked by the instructor Sean Garrity to talk about what pains her, she complains about feeling ignored by everyone. Before she can elaborate further she is cut off by Troy . Vicki was also a part of the Study Group's Anthropology class taught by Professor Duncan and was shown sitting with Neil. The attraction between the two of them is noticed by Pierce who teases them about it. When a pregnant Shirley goes into labor, Vicki laments that they almost had a class that wasn't all about the study group . At the end of the 2011 school year, the western-themed picnic gets turned into a paintball war with a prize for $100,000 dollars. Vicki chooses not to participate instead finding refuge at Fort Hawthorne, a safe zone created by Pierce. While she is there, Vicki becomes a dancer who is paid in Twinkies. She later survives The Black Rider's assault on Fort Hawthorne and decides to stay amid the ruined base. When asked by the Annie why she didn't leave with the others Vicki replies that she can't go back out there because "this is the only life I know" . Vicki joins the alliance of students who have banded together to repel the City College paintball invaders who are trying to prevent them from winning the Paintball prize. She is a part of an assault group led by Jeff whose job is to capture City College's paintball machine gun stronghold located on the campus quad. She makes a name for herself during the paintball war by cutting off Jeff as he tries to rally the troops and leading the charge against the rival school's base. Although she ends up eliminated she is later present when Pierce wins the competition for Greendale and seen celebrating the victory with Quendra, Magnitude, Star-Burns, and Garrett . The following year she is taking Biology 101 along with the study group and her lab partner for the class is Magnitude.After they present their first assignment together, a caterpillar terrarium, to the class the teacher, Professor Marshall Kane, compliments them on a job well done. Later in the year, Vicki finds herself at the center of the mystery surrounding the sabotage of the study group's Biology yam project. She briefly becomes a suspect when it's reveled by Jeff that all the other students yam projects had been sabotaged too except for Vicki's. Her boyfriend Neil quickly confesses on the spot that he was the one responsible having done so that the grade curve for the project would be lowered and Vicki's yam would get a passing grade. His main motivation, beyond her passing the course, was so that she wouldn't have to take summer school to make up for the class allowing Vicki to spend that time instead with Neil in his parents cabin . She was next seen at a wake being held for the recently deceased Star-Burns wake which was held in the cafeteria. Because Marshall Kane resigned, all the students taking the course received an incomplete and would have to retake the course in sumer school. The study group, and presumably Vicki as well, took this latest news very badly. Angry at the school, each group member took the opportunity to air their grievances for the school and incite similar unrest in the students attending the wake instead of delivering eulogies for Star-Burns. The pot stirring ended with Pierce whose declaration inspired a full blown riot to break out which was lead by Vicki who helped to kick off the violence by taking a trash can and smashing it into a glass display at the new Subway restaurant . In her 2012 Fall semester at Greendale, Vicki and Neil were set to take the class "History of Ice Cream" together. However, they found that once hey arived to class only a limited amount of seats were available for the students. Vicki managed to secure herself one but Neil had to wait outside a crowd of other students who got turned away. The dean then arrived and announced that someone counterfeited too many certificates for the class. In order to decide who would officially attend the class he organized a competition called the "Hunger Deans". Both Neil and Vicki individually competed in the various events hoping to win a spot in class. At one point they teamed up to try and win a tango contest but were unable to beat Jeff who impressed the judge (who also happened to be his dance partner) Dean Pelton . Vicki later throws a Halloween party and invites the study group to attend . Class history Relationships Vicki is currently in a relationship with Neil. The attraction apparently started in the episode "Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts". Pierce noticed it and bluntly asked them, "Are you two going to fall in love with each other or something?". Vicki is revealed to be officially dating Neil in Basic Lupine Urology. Neil went so far as to sabotgae the other classmates yam projects just for Vicki's sake declaring "God help me, I did it for love!". Quotes Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Community Characters Category:Guest Stars